


Almost Caught

by puppysitter3000



Category: The Haunted Hathaways
Genre: Almost Caught, F/M, Secret Sex, The kids are away, The parents will play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysitter3000/pseuds/puppysitter3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Michelle are secret lovers that have a unispected surprise after the kids leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Caught

"MOM!WE ARE LEAVING NOW!SEE YOU AND RAY IN AN HOUR!" Taylor yelled from the elevator to her mom and Ray. "Ok be safe and don't do anything stupid!" Michelle said" And no possessions Louie and Miles!" Ray added."Now bye!""Bye!"all the kids responded as the doors closed. "Are they gone?" Michelle asked. "I think so Ray responded." Good."" Now we can have some fun." Ray said as he brung Michelle closer to body and kissed her. They had a very passionate make out session until Michelle pushed him on the couch and got on top of him. The kids were near the comer of the street when Taylor realized she forgot her purse." Dang it. I'll be back in a second hold on. By then Ray was unbuttoning Michelle's blouse and feeling her breast under her bra. Michelle was feeling Rays 10 in length through his jeans. Before they could get to the good stuff they heard the elevator ring. Michelle got up and ran to the kitchen to fix herself up while Ray poofed up to his room. "Mom,", Taylor called out,"have you seen my purse?!" "It's right here honey!" Michelle said and hurried to give her the purse. "Why do you look out of breath?""I was exercising before you came back." Michelle replied,"Now run along before you miss your movie!" She hurried and walk Taylor to the elevator and said good bye. When she turned around she saw a naked Ray infront of her. He pulled her close and took her into a deep kiss. When air became a problem for her he seductedly whispered in her ear "Now where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing hope you like.


End file.
